Sunshower
by This One is Dead
Summary: High school could be compared to sunshowers. Sunny and beautiful, but the rain can get you offguard. Modern. AU. Eventual slash.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm writing this while doing my homework, so it might not be all that good. I somewhat wanted to write a modern story for a really long time now, but never had any inspiration or ideas, until now. Well, enjoy.

--

"Congratulations, you're hired."

"Great! When do I start my first shift?"

"Saturday at four. Don't be late!"

My name is Ponyboy Curtis and I'm fourteen years of age. I'm in my sophomore year of high school, which many think it's strange for someone my young age to be in that level. The reason for that is because I skipped ninth grade.

I'm one of the top students in my school and part of the track team. In a way, I don't like track because all my friends leave earlier than I do and I'm left alone with other sport players and detention students. Whenever I'm done, it gets very boring for me until I get home, where there's always endless chaos. But other than that, track is very fun for me; I really like to run. Unfortunately, I also really like smoking cigarettes, and it sometimes slows me down.

As you might have noticed, I had gotten a job. You see, my parents died in a car accident, which caused my oldest brother, Darry, to take care of me and and other brother Sodapop. They don't really know that I was looking for a job, let alone me having one. I'd rather keep it a surprise when they find out an unexpected increase on money. The only people who knows are few of my friends.

I now work at a local, high-class coffee store. Strange job for me in my current, low-class status. I was originally not going to get the job, since the manager can easily see my stand in society, just by looking at the clothes I'm wearing. My ticket to getting it was a copy of my report card and my resume.

I'm glad I took this job, for I doubt none of my brothers would bother to come since everything here is expensive.

I got out of the shop with a helpless grin on my face. Next to the door stood Johnny.

"How did it go?"

"I got it!"

"That's great, Pone! When are you gonna start?"

I sighed, "This Saturday at four. So long for our plans," we almost always hang out in movies or somewhere every weekend, but my new job is going to have to take that away.

"Hey that's okay. I can hang out in the shop while you're working,"

"I guess we'll both be uncomfortable in a crowd of Bob- and Randy-clones together," We both laughed at the joke.

Bob is an acquaintance of ours, who occasionally loves to bother us about his wealth, and Randy is his friend who doesn't really bother us at all. The whole point of the joke was that they're both high-class and we'd have to deal with people who are more than likely similar to them.

We went on home then. It was Tuesday, a school night. I have to get home before any of my brothers does, especially Sodapop; He only works part-time and gets home earlier than Darry most of the time.

--

A/N: In the book/movie, we never had a chance to see the other side of Bob Cherry has been talking about. And because the war between Soc/greasers stopped around TWTTIN, why not make them acquaintances in modern times? XP

Eventual slash in future chapters.


	2. First Day

A/N: For the record, this story takes place in 2005/6. I want to make it modern, but not too modern. Anyways, enjoy.

--

I was surprised that the excitement of the job caused the week to go by faster. It's a fun job, but seeing the high-class beings with advanced cell phones that have pop-up screens with a keyboard and today's portable game devices such as a PSP isn't the best view for people like me to see. I would really want one of those, but can't afford it. All I have is an old blue-green Game Boy Color with two games for it, and I've had it since I was around eight or nine years old. I still like playing it and all (Not as much as before. It gets boring.), but having to play it while seeing these people playing better ones doesn't make me feel so good.

I want to have at least the SP, regardless if it's becoming outdated (My current console is much more outdated, so why should I care?). I'm always having trouble seeing what I'm doing when playing, because the Game Boy Color has no light and it bothers. I almost always have to put it close to my face in order to see what I'm doing. It sometimes causes laughter in the area, because I look like a dork with an old video game console close to my face.

Or at least get a new game for it. Sadly, with the money we have, we can only afford things we _need._ That might change a bit after a while on this job. Okay, probably not, but can't I dream?

Not only that, but whenever a customer tries to be polite and say thanks properly, they see my nametag and can't help but laugh. Laugh right there in front of me. So much for trying to be polite. Carter, my manager, says that it's mostly the same people coming here on weekends and that they would get used to my name. It angers me to see people laugh in front of me because of my name. The annoying part is that once they see my face, they laugh harder. During the interview, Carter suggested to change my nametag to Micheal, my middle name, but I declined. Ponyboy is my real name, and I personally like it.

Aside from those points, I actually kind of like it here. Some of the other employees are nice, and the only uniform recommendation is a red polo shirt and a visor cap that are given. Also, I love making coffee and anything of the sort. Whenever I'm the first to wake up at home to make breakfast, Darry always compliments my coffee-making abilities.

When the front door opened, I saw Bob, Randy, Marcia, and Cherry coming in. I can only give a small wave to them; I was busy with a customer.

Once I was done with the customer's order, Bob came up to me with the darn PSP in his hand.

"Cherry wants to talk to you," he said, "I bet it has something to do with you not making a move since you and her hooked up."

I exited the counter. It's true what he said. Ever since Cherry (Or Sherri; I prefer the nickname Cherry though, because it suits her red hair, and she likes wearing cherry-related accessories.) became my girlfriend a month ago, it's usually her doing the kissing. And to be honest, I never see anything, what girls refer to the kisses, 'magic'. I've thought they're only myths and gossip, that you really don't feel anything in love. Really, I don't feel anything like that around girls. If anything, I'm more into guys. Looking at them sometimes makes me comfortable and more into seeing them than women. Well, if anything that is. I can't really be gay.

Can I?

I went up to Cherry and sat next to her on the table, "What's wrong?"

She sighed sadly, "Ponyboy, do you feel anything between you and me?" Her facial expression looked apologetic, probably wishing she didn't ask anything.

"...Am I supposed to?" I said in a confusing manner. I might have sounded stupid because I heard Bob, Randy, and Marcia snickering on the table behind us.

"You don't?" she said, sounding anxiously relieved. What is going on?

"Umm...I guess not?" I'm still a bit confused.

She sighed, "Because I want us to break up, Pony. I just feel as though you and I are just-"

Cherry couldn't find the words and took a few seconds to continue, "You're really cute and a nice guy and all, but you're just a brother to me, you know,"

I smiled to her. I understood. I felt the same way, now that I think about. Cherry and I have always been like siblings.

"I gotta go." I said. I'm scared what would happen if Carter sees me outside the counter on my first day. Cherry got up and sat next to Marcia on the other table.

Apparently, I do have to feel something. Sure, Cherry is like a sister to me and all, but she made it official for us to break-up because I didn't feel anything and neither did she. What is it that I had to feel?

-

I gazed at the clock. It was seven-thirty. Half an hour left until I'm done with my first ever shift.

Suddenly, the door opened. Expecting customers, I looked up to see Two-Bit and Johnny coming in.

I smiled and waved to them, "What're you guys doing here?"

"Just to see how you are on the first day," said Johnny, "How is it?"

"It's going swell," I shrugged, "Cherry broke up with me,"

"Ouch, man," Two-Bit said, "First heartbreak has gotta hurt,"

"Not really," I said in a matter-of-fact way, "She and I agreed that it's just a brother-sister relationship,"

Two-Bit took out a cigarette, "Oh well,"

"Two-Bit, take it outside," I said, referring to smoking.

"Take what outside?"

"That," I pointed at the cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Why? You smoke, too, Pone,"

I pointed at the 'No Smoking' sign on the wall next to the counter. Two-Bit groaned childishly and walked outside.

"So, what'd you do today?" Johnny asked as he leaned forward.

"Well, I can tell your day didn't turn out so well," I said, frowning. When he leaned closer, his forming black eye was more apparent.

He gave a sad smile, "Yeah...my dad always likes being my alarm clock," Johnny said, trying to lighten the mood.

That didn't change the way I felt, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Pone, I'm okay," he said, looking like he wanted to change the subject, "Just...how did the day go?"

So I told him about my day, "I swear, Johnny, why do people laugh when I get mad?" I asked after I told him about how some of the customers comment about my name laugh harder when I get angry. I sank my head onto the counter in embarrassment, memories of the laughter were making me blush. This isn't the only time I'm being laughed at for it. Two-Bit, Bob, Randy, Steve, and sometimes even my brothers do the same thing.

"Because you're so short and look ridiculous when you're mad, it's funny!" Two-Bit said as he walked back to us, laughing, "Not to mention cute," He started ruffling my hair above the visor.

I groaned and sunk deeper into the counter, burying myself into my own arms. He made a point on how short I am though. I may have a good built for my age, but my height doesn't show it much. I've heard that cute comment every now and then, too. I seriously don't get it. I don't find myself attractive or anything. Is this because I'm the youngest of the school, therefore having a baby face next to everyone? If that's the case, then the school should have ninth grade, rather than having to start from tenth.

I looked up, "Are Darry and Soda suspicious so far?"

Two-Bit shook his head, "Nope, they're both completely clueless,"

I had told my brothers that I was going to the movies with Johnny and then wander around town with him. I gave Two-Bit a 'job' that he must make sure that Darry and Sodapop will remain clueless and remain falling for my lies.

"Hey you guys, I have work to do," I said, "I can meet you guys at my house or something in a few minutes,"

"No can do, Pony," Two-Bit said, "I have to watch Amy tonight. My mom said she'll be busy at a friend's house," Amy is Two-Bit's little sister, who's around four or five years old.

"I'll wait for you at home," Johnny said, "It's not like I have anything better to do,"

I giggled and rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, I guess so,"

I waved as they left the shop, "Seeya guys later,"

--

A/N: I would have uploaded this chapter days ago, but I was going through mass real life stress. I was proofreading this nonstop days ago, but stopped when all hell broke loose, before I can receive an opinion from someone, so I hope it came out at least fairly decent. I might start updating Torn soon as well, since it's my most popular work, and I haven't been paying much attention to it.

Don't be shy to review.


End file.
